Assassinat
by Riddikuluss
Summary: Kuroko sembla se soustraire de son hébétude et lorgna la paire de ciseaux qu'il détenait encore. Le sang ruisselait et formait une flaque sur le sol. Il fit face à son amant, pâle et tremblant. Et Akashi comprit.


**A / N ;** J'ai eu cette idée pendant que je regardais la série _Esprits Criminels._ Autant dire que ce fut la source d'une inspiration sordide. Néanmoins, j'espère que cet one shot plaira. Amusez-vous !

**Avertissements ; **Morts de personnages.

**Appariement ;** Akashi x Kuroko et Kasamatsu x Momoi.

**Bêta ;** Vyersdra. Que dire si ce n'est, merci ? Merci d'avoir pris le temps nécessaire pour corriger cet one shot, malgré tes horaires chargés. Merci de ton enthousiasme débordant, comme toujours. Et enfin, merci de ton soutient continu.

**Disclaimer ;** Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages créés et détenus par Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Il n'y a pas d'argent fait sur son compte et aucune atteinte au droit d'auteur n'est prévue.

* * *

**- Qu'est-ce dans ta main, Tetsuya ?** Demanda Akashi.

Le susnommé papillonna des cils et darda son regard sur la paire de ciseaux qu'il brandissait. Le sang s'écoulait de la pointe acérée des lames et ruisselait jusqu'au sol avec un fort bruit d'_égouttement_.

Kuroko demeura silencieux. La réponse était claire pour chacun d'eux mais cela n'atténua pas l'ampleur de la surprise d'Akashi. Le sentiment brutal d'étonnement fleurissait dans ses veines et le contraignait à l'immobilité. Figé dans le couloir, il agrippait son manteau et ses clefs de voiture au point que ses phalanges blanchissaient considérablement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'à son retour du travail, il devrait affronter ce genre de situation dans _sa_ maison.

Les doigts de Kuroko étaient enroulés étroitement autour des poignets du ciseau. Ses vêtements humides de sang pesaient lourdement sur son corps. Ses yeux troublés s'hasardèrent derrière lui ; des trainées d'un liquide rouge tachaient le parquet. Il ne fournit aucune explication.

Akashi lorgna le sentier de sang. Son esprit tentait de déduire l'endroit auquel il conduisait et de quelle source il provenait. Secrètement, il le savait déjà. Il prit une profonde inspiration par le nez et plongea ses iris hétérochromes dans ceux de son homologue. Kuroko ne se détourna pas de honte, il ne paraissait pas mal à l'aise. Akashi doutait qu'il soit pleinement conscient des circonstances dans lesquels il les avait mis tous les deux, ou encore du gâchis qu'il avait créé. Peut-être qu'il était en état de choc ? C'était le cas d'Akashi.

**- Elle a menacé de le dire,** murmura Kuroko.

Le visage d'Akashi s'assombrit à ces mots.

**- Momoi-san a menacé de dire à la police que nous avons renversé Kasamatsu-senpai avec ta voiture, la semaine dernière. **

Kuroko esquissa un pas près de son amant. Ce dernier recula. Il contemplait Kuroko avec incrédulité.

**- Tetsuya, laisse tomber ces ciseaux,** ordonna-t-il d'une voix vacillante, ses yeux s'élargissant.

Kuroko le dévisageait comme s'il ne pouvait pas cerner le comportement d'Akashi. Comme s'il n'assimilait pas la raison des agissements d'Akashi. Comme si Akashi était _le seul en tort_.

**- Akashi-kun,** commença-t-il, comme s'il souhaitait le consoler, _**Seijūrō**_**, je l'ai fait pour nous. Tu dois comprendre … **

Kuroko fit un geste nerveux de la main, celle qui détenait l'arme du crime, et il fit involontairement dévier du sang dans la direction d'Akashi. Plusieurs gouttes atterrirent sur ses pantoufles d'intérieurs.

**- Tetsuya, ce qui est arrivé à Yukio était un accident, **déclara lentement Akashi.

Kuroko hocha la tête dans une sorte de frénésie. Il avait encore une emprise ferme sur les ciseaux.

**- Nous avons essayé de l'aider, tu t'en souviens ? Mais il était mort. Il n'y avait rien que nous puissions faire. **

**- C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Elle ne cessait de dire que c'était de ta faute, que tu n'aurais jamais dû me convaincre de l'incinérer. Est-ce vrai, Akashi-kun ? Est-ce mal de faire ça ? **

Akashi gardait un œil sur les lames affutées. Il avait besoin d'extraire la paire de ciseaux de la portée de Kuroko. Son amant avait été instable ces derniers jours, mais Akashi n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il soit capable de _cela_. La première fois avait été accidentelle. Ils avaient vraiment tenté de réanimer le mari de Momoi, en vain. Il ne respirait plus et Akashi était convaincu qu'ils seraient en difficulté s'ils avaient contacté les urgences. Ils avaient déplacé le corps dans les bois et l'avaient caché dans les buissons. Akashi avait allumé un feu pour détruire les preuves tandis que Kuroko avait attendu dans la voiture, tremblant.

**- Parce que je m'efforçais de le lui répéter et j'ai essayé de lui dire que nous n'avions pas fait exprès, qu'elle se trompait, mais elle ne voulait juste pas s'arrêter de dire toutes ces choses et j'avais tellement peur et je … **

Kuroko sanglota et regarda les ciseaux pour la première fois. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il les lâcha dans un hoquet de dégoût. Il pressa ses doigts trempés de sang contre sa bouche, peinturant sa peau pâle d'une teinte carmin.

Akashi observait attentivement les émotions voltiger sur le visage de Kuroko.

**- Que lui as-tu fait ? **

L'intonation de sa voix était calme alors qu'à l'intérieur, Akashi se sentait tout sauf tranquille. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'allait révéler son amant. Il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux bouleversés et le voir écrit sur ses traits chiffonnés. Et même s'il n'avait pas été en mesure de le deviner à partir de l'expression de Kuroko, le sang et les ciseaux en disaient suffisamment. Les prochains mots de Kuroko aussi.

**- Je l'ai tuée. **

Une soudaine clarté illumina les yeux bleus de Kuroko. Cette phrase fut abandonnée dans un chuchotement et l'espace d'un instant, ils se regardèrent simplement.

Akashi se demandait si Kuroko avait toujours eu ce potentiel ou s'il en était la cause. S'il avait transformé Kuroko avec son propre égoïsme ou si Kuroko avait caché ce désir de tuer depuis si longtemps. Il était difficile de dire laquelle de ces options _plaisaient le plus _à Akashi.

**- Je l'ai poignardée dans l'estomac,** poursuivit Kuroko.

Ses lèvres tremblaient alors qu'il confessait les détails sordides. Akashi était inébranlable, écoutant seulement.

**- Et à la poitrine,** renchérit Kuroko. **Je lui ai tranché la gorge pour la faire taire. Il y avait tellement de sang … Il continuait d'affluer et je … Je ne pensais même pas, je … Oh mon Dieu, je l'ai tuée, n'est-ce pas, Akashi-kun ? En fait, je … **

Kuroko semblait malade mais Akashi ne voulait pas lui permettre de devenir aliéné sur une expérience comme _celle-ci_. Kuroko avait l'air _douloureusement_ jeune dans cet état. Ses yeux étaient larges et ses doigts jouaient avec l'ourlet de sa chemise. Akashi aurait songé que Kuroko était adorable s'il n'y avait pas_ tant_ _de sang_.

**- Où est-elle maintenant ? **Réussit-il à exiger.

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et Akashi fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il n'éprouvait pas d'écœurement. C'était … Akashi _savait _ce qu'il ressentait. C'était l'exact opposé de la répulsion.

Il se lécha avidement les lèvres. Kuroko baissa sa main de son visage, son menton était couvert de sang. Akashi regarda la bouche de Kuroko durant une précieuse minute avant de plonger dans les yeux de Kuroko. Il avait l'air vivant et très _très_ effrayé.

**- Dans le salon. Akashi-kun, es-tu … ?**

A présent, un reflet de peur entachait les yeux de son amant. Akashi le distinguait et il en saisit parfaitement le sens. Kuroko ne craignait pas la police et ne se souciait pas d'avoir commis le meurtre de l'un de ses plus proches amis. Non, ce que Kuroko redoutait le plus, c'était _la réaction d'Akashi_.

Akashi regarda Kuroko pendant de longues secondes. Il examinait les yeux de Kuroko, la façon dont son corps était agité. Il admirait le tremblement de ses lèvres et le sang sur le sol, sur la peau de Kuroko. La manière dont les cheveux de Kuroko étaient désordonnés et l'ecchymose naissant sur sa pommette. Elle avait dû riposter et Akashi conclut qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle méritait.

Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, elle avait voulu briser la relation d'Akashi et Kuroko et ruiner leur vie ensemble. Quelque part, Akashi pouvait comprendre Kuroko. Il pouvait comprendre son désespoir. Et Akashi se rendit compte qu'il comprenait parce qu'il aurait tué des personnes pour Kuroko, _également_.

Akashi sourit. C'était un sourire cruel. _Bestial_. Il ne semblait pas appartenir aux caractéristiques élégantes d'Akashi et il y avait une froideur soudaine dans son regard lorsqu'il lorgnait Kuroko. Kuroko le dévisageait avec une expression de doute.

**- Akashi-kun ?** Dit-il, incapable de former une phrase correcte.

_Tetsuya a joué son rôle,_ pensa Akashi. Il l'a bien fait. Ceci était le plus … Malheureux. Mais, Kuroko essaya et réussit à conserver leur secret et maintenant, c'était à Akashi de terminer ce que Kuroko avait commencé. Momoi Satsuki avait toujours été trop perspicace pour son propre bien.

**- Viens, Tetsuya. Nettoyons ta pagaille,** décida-t-il.

Il tendit la main vers Kuroko, attendant patiemment qu'il s'en empare. Kuroko observa les doigts d'Akashi, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet étrange et hésita. Lorsqu'Akashi prit sa main de force, Kuroko tressaillit.

**- C'est bon. Approche, mon beau,** roucoula-t-il.

**- Es-tu … Est-ce … ?** Bafouilla bêtement Kuroko.

Akashi se demanda comment Kuroko pouvait paraître si attachant alors qu'il venait _d'assassiner_ quelqu'un. Son sourire doucereux resta en place. Ou peut-être que c'était un rictus satisfait ? Akashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir en finir avec ça pour qu'il puisse faire l'amour à Kuroko, _encore et encore_.

**- Oui,** répondit-il simplement.

Et tandis qu'ils nettoyaient le sang de Momoi, Akashi s'aperçut que ça n'allait pas être une affaire _d'une seule fois_. La lueur dans les yeux de Kuroko lui dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Kuroko l'avait _aussi_ réalisé.


End file.
